This invention relates to suspended ceiling assemblies, and more particularly to a suspended ceiling assembly including a support structure which is made substantially out of wood, thus having the unique aesthetic appeal of a wood-beam ceiling.
Suspended ceiling assemblies of the general class of the present invention are well known in the art. Such prior assemblies are generally constructed of metal, having metal beams, connectors, and a multitude of specialized attachments. While such ceiling assemblies are widely used in office and institutional establishments, a wooden beam ceiling is far more aesthetically appealing for use in residential construction.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a suspended ceiling assembly which has decorative wooden support members.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple ceiling assembly capable of being easily installed by a do-it-yourself carpenter.
Another object is to provide an assembly having relatively few kinds of parts, thus simplifying manufacture and installation.
Yet another object is to provide a wooden beam ceiling support structure which will accommodate commercially available ceiling panels of various styles and sizes.
A further object is to provide a ceiling assembly which is substantially rigid, having more stability than conventional metal systems in the installation phase.
A further object is to provide a versatile ceiling assembly wherein the beams can be easily adjusted to provide for minor unforeseen dimensional variability in the installation, and joints between component support members can be made anywhere.
A further object is to provide ceiling support members which may be easily removed at any time after installation for installing lighting fixtures, making repairs, etc.
A further object is to provide ceiling support members which may be easily extended by butt jointing.
A further object is to provide a sectional ceiling assembly which is easily shipable.
A still further object is to provide a wooden ceiling support assembly where no metal parts are visible in the finished installation.
Yet another object is to provide a beamed ceiling assembly wherein the beams may be finished in various colors or stains.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification and claims.